


Nice Threads

by djinnj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djinnj/pseuds/djinnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would a super spy/assassin need a highly visible tac suit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Threads

Steve’s eyes roamed over the rubble searching for targets as he moved closer to the mission objective. The case was supposed to be hidden in an alcove under the knees of the reclining sea god in the fountain in the center of the large open square. Piles of brick and slabs of concrete from the blasted building facades provided deep shadows that cloaked the corners and overhung the alleys and side streets. Even one hostile lying in wait for the team could turn this into a turkey shoot. They were fast and silent and damnably hard to see. 

He firmed his jaw and pictured the layout, considering their intel on the strength of the opposing forces. He could place Tony and Thor by the sound and flashes of repulsors and Mjolnir striking targets, but radio silence meant Clint and Natasha were as good as invisible. A rattle and boom from several streets away caused the steel reinforced concrete to creak as it shifted. That gave him a general idea of where Clint could be. 

He sprinted for a patch of cover closer to the fountain and peered out looking for movement. A flicker of shadow behind him and his shield was slamming up… and throwing Natasha against the wall, the case flying out of her hand into a pile of debris.

“Ugh, warn a girl, will ya, Cap?” She grimaced as he silently cursed himself and went over to give her a hand up, tapping his comm as he went. She grabbed his forearm and let him pull her up. The lights went up around their simulation and half the shadows disappeared while their comms hissed to life.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, nothing I can’t handle.” He winced a little as she stretched out her shoulders and then went to pick up the case where it had fallen through a patch of holographic debris that was no longer there. 

_I take it from the by-play that we didn’t actually beat the simulation in record time today?_ Tony’s voice came over the comms as he zipped into view in the suit and landed next to them, the water in the fountain cutting off just then in an odd counterpoint. Clint jogged in from one alleyway and Thor strode in from another and they formed up in a rough circle.

“You could say that. Natasha got the case alright, but I threw her into a wall.” Steve pulled off his cowl and rubbed the back of his head, ashamed.

“What’s that, four times someone’s hit you by accident in training?” Clint asked Natasha, scratching his stubble. 

She quirked a wry eyebrow at him. “Occupational hazard.”

Tony’s mask lifted. “I will have you know that I fixed that sensor.”

“This can’t keep happening. At this rate the only one of us who hasn’t hit you or tried to hit you is Clint, and I don’t like our odds.” Steve said.

"It is a serious concern, Lady Widow," Thor added. "And relevant to innocents who may cross our path, as well."

“Clint’s never hit me by accident.” Natasha shrugged, “I’ll be more careful; you all shouldn’t be landing those after all.”

“We’ve worked together for years, Cap. I’m not the one you need to worry about.” Clint frowned over at Natasha. “And occupational hazard my ass. You shouldn’t have to look out for your teammates smacking you into the scenery. _Everyone_ needs to be more observant.”

“Agreed,” Steve said, looking around at the group as the other men nodded. Dissatisfaction was palpable and he sighed. This training run had not gone well, even if they technically had achieved their objective.

“Alright, well if this confab is over, I think I’ll take my winnings and go paint my toenails or something.” Natasha hefted the case and left. 

“What was the prize this time, Tony?” Clint asked.

“Kobe surf and turf, refrigerated case.” Tony sighed, stepping out of his suit. 

“Aww, steak,” Clint murmured. 

“Clint,” Natasha said, suddenly appearing behind Thor and making him startle. “You coming?”

“Laterz!” Clint called back to them as he sprinted after Natasha.

“Alright,” Steve said to the rest. “That’s a wrap. We’ll do better next time.” 

***

That evening Maria Hill opened up an email from Strike Team Delta that was cc'ed to Captain Rogers. Attached were plans for a new tac suit that incorporated a visibility mode as well as a stealth function. The additional power source also improved the recharge rate for the Widow’s Bites. She put it on order for immediate fabrication and testing.


End file.
